Nina Meeting Someone Special
by xXxMischief-MakerxXx
Summary: Okay! My first fanfic! Now, it's kinda long but short too. I wanted to make a story on how Nina and Lord G. met each other and then suddenly became pretty close to each other. This is a OCXCanon pairing so like I mentioned of what I'll be writing and what not. Do NOT go all hatred on me. I rather not deal with that. If you honestly don't like OCXC, just don't say anything about it.


It was a normal day in Ninjago City, others were doing their usual daily routine, of course the ninjas were practicing their skills to become better and better, even the green ninja but there wasn't really a ninja the others knew that was around. "Hey guys… do you know where Nina is at?" "Nope, I sure don't.. what about you, Jessie?" Asked Jay to see if maybe his girl would know. "No… I don't sadly.. The last time I saw her she seemed.. different…" The others kinda stared at Jessie but then Cole spoke up. "Woah, woah.. what do you mean?" "Well, she usually would be here, training and tends to be happy and what not, right? Weeell… she hasn't been feeling happy and didn't say anything about leaving so I have the feeling that she just needs to go around the city a bit on her own but I also feel like she.. needs someone." "Like what? A friend? Best friend?" Kai said as she looked over, scoffed a bit. "No silly.. I'm talking about a boyfriend." Sensei Wu came out to the ninjas. "What is with the stopping with the training young ones?" The ninjas looked up at their sensei and Jessie spoke up. "Oh, we were just talking about Nina but we will go back to our training now." "Aah.. yes… Nina.. Well, I'm sure she will show up again, have no fear ninjas…" he walked away after saying that and the ninjas begun to continue their training.

Meanwhile in the city, there was a ninja walking the streets, she wore a grey ninja outfit who has tanish but pale skin, loose brown hair with red streaks. The girl sighed as she looked around a bit. "Why must I suddenly feel like this..? I feel so… horrible.. and lonely… I was fine before but now seeing Jessie and Jay together and all lovey dovey got to me in my heart… I just.. don't understand.." the poor girl begun to tear up but trying to hide her tears. But not knowing she was being watched upon. Couldn't tell who it was though due to the person being in total darkness like it was some kind of shadow..

Nina continued to walk further and further until she got into the woods and when she got into the middle and biggest part of the woods, she stopped, sighed a bit and sat down next to some trees, looking down. "I should really go back to the others, they are probably worried about me.. especially Jessie since me and her are like sisters…" The person who was in shadows seemed to still be well hidden but was close to Nina and it slowly came out to her. "You seem like you are having trouble right now…"

Nina raised her head up, looking around "W-Who said that?!" She said, in a bit of fear and as she looked in the other direction, she saw a guy who wore all black, a dark grey armor fest, a helmet with a bone on it. "Don't be alarm.. I am Lord Garmadon. I was in the shadows and saw you.. Being in shadows is what I know best to do in case you ask…" Nina just stared at the person, confused on why he was there. "W-Well.. Lord Garmadon… Why were you watching me? You don't even know me…"

"I may not know you.. but you seemed like you actually need someone to talk to.. Of course.. I tend to dislike ninjas… but there is something about you I can't put my finger on that I don't hate." He said as he sat down next to her. "Now.. tell me.. why do you seem sad?"

Nina looked at him but then look away. "Well.. it's just… for quite some time now I've been feeling horrible and lonely.. I mean, I got friends but.. being with them isn't helping the situation and seeing my one friend who's like a sister to me with her boyfriend just tears my heart… She's lucky to have someone who likes her.. I'm just pure nothing.. ugly… and a mistake to be even around… I also feel like no one understands me and what I'm saying.."

Lord Garmadon was quite surprised on what Nina said to him, because he feels like no one understands him as well but felt also bad for her feeling the way she's feeling nonetheless.. which seemed odd for the dark lord.. "Nina.. I understand how you feel about no one understanding you.. I mean.. look at me…" He said as Nina looked and saw he had four arms and gasped a bit since she didn't noticed before hand. "W-What happened to you..?" He sighed "I was bitten when I was a little kid.. me and my brother were playing with our fathers kitanas but the one my brother had went over the wall which landed near where the Great Devourer, and it wasn't a big snake at the time, just a little one but I wasn't prepared for it so as soon as I almost grabbed the kitana, the snake bit me… causing me to have blurry vision and just pass out.. but after day I suddenly started to change, losing all the pureness inside me and turning me into… this monster…."

Nina was shocked to hear what she heard, wasn't expecting anything like that to happen to the guy. "And the worse part of it all is that I've lost mainly everything and everyone I loved.. I used to actually have a wife but.. that was right after I turned into this… thing… She prefers Sensei Wu over me so…" he said as he sighed but then look backed at Nina "But I can relate quite a lot to you, Nina.."

She couldn't help but to cry to what he all said.. and ended up giving him a hug. "Lord Garmadon.. I'm glad I have someone who can pretty much relate to me a lot.." he was surprised to the hug she gave him but hugged in return. "I am glad myself.." Nina stopped the hug and looked at him "I also appreciate this talk.. it means a lot to me and I feel better now." She said as she got up.

Lord Garmadon chuckled "Well.. that is good. But I am wondering.. do you maybe wanna come back here to this spot again to talk some more? I would enjoy having more conversations with you." Nina noded happily. "S-Sure! I would love to! But I now gotta go back to the bounty.. but I'll see ya tomorrow!" She said as she ran off. Lord Garmadon just watched the ninja girl running off but after she wasn't in the distance anymore, he sighed. "Man.. there's more about that girl that I wish I could know about.. She's also actually pretty cute…" and he got up and walked back to where he stays at.

Nina got back onto the bouty and saw the others. "Hey guys.. I'm back!" The others looked and smiled happily "Welcome back Nina!" they all said with glee. Nina giggled a bit "I'm much better now! I also came across this person who helped me out which I'm glad I came across him.." she sighed a bit while walking over to them and sitting down, thinking (Not only I'm glad about him helping me but I really like him a lot..) The guys looked at each other, smirking and then suddenly as Nina was kinda in a daydream as she was sitting next to them "Ooooh!" making Nina snap out of her daydream, looking over at them all. "W-What?!" Kai chuckled "Nina has a crush!"

And as soon as Kai said that, Nina's face became flushed with red. "W-What?! I-I do not!" They all laughed, looking at her still. "Haha! Don't trick us, Nina! We can tell you have a crush on this guy you met!" Cole said as Nina covered her face. Jessie smirked a bit. "Now now guys.. just leave her alone about this.. we can ask questions but don't tease her. Now… Nina." Nina looked slowly at Jessie. "Are you going to meet the guy tomorrow again?" Nina slowly nodded making the guys go "Oooh!" once more. "Well.. that's perfect then! It would be best if you guys talked about what you both like and then suddenly break it down slowly to him and try not to worry, okay?" she smiled. "A-Alright.. I-I'll try…" And after Nina saying that, they continued to eat and went to bed which in no time the sun started to rise.

Nina slowly raised up, stretching and yawning and got up, getting dressed in her ninja outfit and brushing her hair which she ran out to the others who were already up and ready. "Well, well.. looks like someone slept in.. I wonder why?" Kai smirked as the other guys chuckled a bit but then Sensei Wu hit them all on the back of the head. "Don't be teasing Nina…" he looked over at Nina. "Now Nina.. usually I would want you and others to do the daily morning training but I think it's best for you to go to this person and talk everything out. So I am letting you be free for the time being but be back soon. Alright?"

Nina bowed "Yes, Sensei Wu! And thank you!" she said as she ran, jumped off the bounty since it was still on ground but catches her self on a safe area to land and she ran off into the woods and to where she met Lord Garmadon but after getting there, she didn't see him no where. "What the..? Did he… forgot…?" Lord Garmadon randomly came from behind. "No.. I didn't forget." Nina jumped quite a bit and ended up falling onto the ground. "L-Lord Garmadon! You scared me!"

He kinda chuckled a bit "Uh.. sorry about that." He said that as he helped her up. "Now.. mind if we talk about some things?" "Of course.." she said as they both sat down but then he noticed her scar that seemed like it was shaped as a thunderbolt. "Nina… What's with the scar? What happened..?" He said with a concerned voice. "Oh.. that…. Pythor did that when I wouldn't really.. listen to him in the past.. he literally scarred me up there, causing me to have a stupid scar.." Lord Garmadon shaked his head "I'm sorry about that.. I know who Pythor is too.. it's that one stupid snake.." Nina sighed "But anyway… let's continue talking some more about other things." He nodded in agreement and they talked on and on about stuff they have in common and other things that one and another didn't know about which finally leaded down to Nina wanting to tell Lord Garmadon how she felt.

Nina looked away for a moment, thinking (Okay Nina.. gotta tell him how you feel.. it's now or never!) "U-Um.. Lord Garmadon..?" He looked over at her. "I-I gotta tell you something… After when we met yesterday and talked about our pasts and what not.. I actually started thinking more about you.. you grew onto me so suddenly it's unbelievable… but you did and I find you a very handsome man… " She said as she her face became all flushed with redness.

Lord Garmadon was surprised to hear all those words coming out of Nina's mouth but then smiled. "Nina.. I also actually feel the same way about you.. when you left, I wanted to talk more about each other but not only that.. I founded you pretty cute… " He sighed a bit "But no one really has every called me handsome.. I didn't think no one would but it means a lot coming from you.. you're an attractive woman and…" he put his two upper arms on her shoulders, making her look at him into his eyes. "I… love you." He said as he went in for a kiss on her lips, not giving her a warning about it. Nina just sat there as the dark lord kissed her lips, her eyes kind of big from the surprise but then she slowly closed them, putting her arms around him and kissing back in return.

The kiss went on for some time but then Lord Garmadon stopped, looking into the beautiful, hazel eyes that Nina has. Nina did the same, looking into his eyes as well. "Nina.. you make me so happy, I'm just glad I've met you.." Nina smiled happily as she still had her arms around him. "And so do you… but now I gotta get back to the others… but we'll see each other again. I promise!" She said, smiling as she got up.  
"Alright, my dear.. I'll see you soon then." The dark lord smiled as Nina ran back off to the others.

"Hey! I see Nina coming back!" Kai said, making the others look to see Nina jump back up in the Bounty. "Hey guys! I'm back!" "Did it all work out, Nina?" Jessie asked her. "Yep! It sure did… and now me and him are together and I couldn't be happier!" She said as she blushed a bit from what happened between her and him. "That's great news, Nina! Now, let's go back to training!" Jessie said as Nina nodded and they all went back to training, training all day until night and then they went to go and eat dinner and eventually went to bed.

Nina sighed as she laid on her bed. "Man.. I'm so glad it all worked out.. I love him so much…" She said, as she drifted off to sleep but not to her knowledge, Lord Garmadon was at her window of the Bounty, smiling as he watched her fallen asleep. Saying something quiet to himself so he won't wake her up. "And I love you too.. my dear…" As he slowly got down from the window, running off to where he stays at. 


End file.
